The Elemental Bladers
The Elemental Bladers - is the Elemental Warrior's beyblade team in America that become the world beyblade champions in the E.Ws: Beyblade Elemental Force series. The Members: TJ / Troy Jr Thornton - He is the leader of this team for the World Beyblade Championship, he got a fire & wind dragon spirit called Dragoon. Ethan Lee - He is a smart blader in his age, he use knowledge to beat his opponents in the stadium with his holy elemental bit spirit, Dranzer the fire and water phoenix. Katie Scherer - She is a blader that bring blading to it's brightness, Katie got a water & lightning black turtle named Draciel with defense power, Katie can win her battle. Drew Myers - He is a blowing slash blader with his holy elemental bit spirit, Driger. Drew's battle style is like wind & thunder were working together. Shelby Scott - She got a holy elemental bit spirit of earth called Bison Charger. Shelby is a very fun blader and go against bladers to the world beyblade championship. Steve Lekas - He is a skill one in beyblading & his holy elemental bit spirit, Strata Dragoon is a tough dragon to beat in the world championship tournament. Angel Armstrong - She is a young and brave with her bey, UniPegasus in the Championship to the final. Angel practice with her friends to be the best team ever. Raven Storm Mark - He is a mechanic for the Elemental Bladers team, he do the tech and upgrade on their launchers & beys in the World championship Tournament. The gallery / Image: 3rd grade, Blader TJ Thornton.png|TJ / Troy Jr Thornton as 3rd grade blader 3rd grade, Blader Ethan Lee.png|Ethan Lee as a 3rd grade blader 3rd grade, Blader Katie Scherer.png|Katie Scherer as a 3rd grade blader 3rd grade, Blader Drew Myers.png|Drew Myers as a 3rd grade blader 3rd grade, Blader Shelby Scott.png|Shelby Scott as a 3rd grade blader 3rd grade, Blader Steve Lekas.png|Steve Lekas as a 3rd grade blader 3rd grade, Blader Angel Armstrong.png|Angel Armstrong as a 3rd grade blader 3rd grade, Beytecher, Raven Mack.png|Raven Mach as team mechanic Beyblade E.F. Dragoon Cyclone.png|Dragoon Cyclone Beyblade E.F. Dranzer Flare.png|Dranzer Flare E.Ws Draciel Fort Shell front.png|Draciel Fort Shell Beyblade E.F. Draciel Water Shield.png|Draciel Water Shield Beyblade E.F. Driger Spark.png|Driger Spark Beyblade E.F. Bison Charger.png|Bison Charger Beyblade E.F. Strata Dragoon Earth Spike.png|Strata Dragoon Earth Spike Beyblade E.F. UniPegasus.png|UniPegasus E.Ws Dragoon Fantom Storm.png|Dragoon Fantom Storm E.Ws Dranzer Flame Spiral (Front).jpg|Dranzer Flame Spiral E.Ws Draciel Aqua Fortress Front.jpg|Draciel Aqua Fortress E.Ws Driger Thunder Fang.jpg|Driger Thunder Fang E.Ws Elemental Blader's beys Full.png|The Elemental Blader's beys E.Ws TJ's Bey-LogPointers.png E.Ws Angel's Bey-LogPointers.png E.Ws Ethan's Bey-LogPointers.png E.Ws Katie's Bey-LogPointers.png E.Ws Drew's Bey-LogPointers.png E.Ws Shelby's Bey-LogPointers.png E.Ws Steve's Bey-LogPointers.png E.Ws Bey-LogPointers.png Electronic Elemental Beyblade Launcher - Dragoon.png Electronic Elemental Beyblade Launcher - Driger.png Electronic Elemental Beyblade Launcher - Dranzer.png E.Ws TJ's Bey Dragoons series.jpg E.Ws Ethan's Bey Dranzer Series.jpg E.Ws Drew's Bey Driger series.jpg E.Ws Katie's Bey Gears.jpg E.Ws Steve, Shelby. & Angel's Bey Gears.jpg E.Ws Best Four's Bey Gears.jpg E.Ws Bey E.F, E.B's beyblades pt 1.jpg E.Ws Bey E.F, E.B's beyblades pt 2.jpg The Notes & Trivia: The Elemental Bladers team in based off of the BladeBreakers from the original Beyblade Series. Excepts This team got eight members & The Bladebreakers got five members. Category:E.Ws Beyblade series Category:Beyblade E.F. Team